Little Brother (Survive)
"Little Brother" is the eleventh episode of Season 2 and seventeen overall in Polimis' ''The Walking Dead: Survive. ''It premiered on November 5 at 10:00 p.m. on FOX and AMC. Plot The group holds a funeral for T-Dog. Afterwards, Rick announces that they are going to prove Dale wrong by showing the group can still work together. A scene running alongside the funeral shows Shane, Daryl, Andrea and Charlie eliminating a group of walkers. Hershel permits all but Shane to move into his house, due to Shane's antagonistic behavior. Rick plans for himself and Daryl to bring Moyers out to a nearby town and leave him there. Sophia, feeling guilty about T-Dog's death, goes to Charlie and tells her about how she knew of the walker, and that she stole a pistol from Daryl's bike. Andrea tries to talk to Charlie and apologizes for what she was doing to her, prompting her to tell Rick about Sophia's confession. Rick declares his main concern is disposing of Moyers, but talks to Sophia and encourages her to keep hold of the gun, as they no longer can live without taking action. Shane goes into the barn and watches Moyers, discovering that he was trying to slip out of his restraints. When Rick and Daryl prepare to leave, Glenn is sent to get Moyers. He discovers the barn empty. Shane has brought Moyers into the forest, informing him that he is done with Rick's group and wants to join with the others. This is merely a ruse as Shane breaks Moyers's neck, killing him, and strikes his own face into a tree to make it seem he was assaulted by Moyers. A thorough search of the farm shows no sign of Moyers. Shane buries his gun and shouts to the group that Moyers escaped and is armed. Rick assembles Glenn and Daryl to go with him and Shane to track him down. Glenn and Daryl come across where Moyers was last seen and the area shows signs of a struggle. A walker appears and they take cover behind some trees. The walker is Moyers and tries to attack them, but Glenn impales a machete into his head, killing him. An examination of the body showed no sign of bites or scratches, and that his cause of death was his neck being broken. Charlie reaches up for Glenn and asks him "What are you doing little brother?", Glenn shows her Moyers' corspe, she asks if he had to kill him, but Glenn answers that he found him like this. Suddenly, both see from the distance Shane running, Glenn goes to follow Shane, and Charlie follows her brother in turn. Glenn catches up to Shane and Shane starts yelling at Glenn about how he can't live like this anymore and goes off ranting about how he has nothing left and how Lori would have changed and loved him if Rick hadn't returned. Shane then points his gun at Glenn, and is about to shoot him when Charlie shoots Shane in the chest. Shane passes out. Believing Shane to be dead, the episode ends with Glenn saying: "It's not the same as killing the dead ones, Charl", and Charlie replying, "It never should be, little brother. It never should be." Deaths *Moyers Credits Co-Stars *Michelle Ang as Charlie Rhee *Jane McNeil as Patricia *Mimi Kirkland as Rachel Greene *Alexa Nisenson as Susie Greene Uncredited *Unknown as Andre Anthony Trivia *Last appearance of Moyers *The title of the episode comes from Charlie's quote near the end of the episode, dubbing Glenn as "little brother"